This is a competing renewal application to continue a well-established training program that was begun in 1982. Since that time, 24 postdoctoral fellows have completed the program; two postdoctoral fellows are current trainees. Twenty-one of the postdoctoral graduates have academic or research positions. Twenty predoctoral fellows have completed their training in the program; two are current trainees. Seventeen of the 20 completed trainees have academic or research positions. The Alcohol Research Training Program prepares trainees for careers in alcohol research. Research in alcohol requires investigators who are trained in the most current and sophisticated methods of both epidemiology and biostatistics and who understand the application of these methodologies to the specific questions raised in alcohol research. This is accomplished by having training experience which involves working on research projects with faculty mentors who are active researchers. This training experience is supported by relevant course work in epidemiology, statistics, medicine, and psychology. For the next funding period, we are requesting support of 3 postdoctoral trainees per year over a five-year period. We anticipate that approximately half of the postdoctoral fellows will be PhDs and half will be MDS.